What can you say that will stick, Xephos?
by Itite Emakoiji
Summary: Honeyphos fan-fic. from Xephos' point of view. Honeydew's asymmetrical love for Xephos is getting to him. When Honeydew tries to make Xephos tell him a particular phrase, Xephos seems totally oblivious, upsetting Honeydew more. Will LividCoffee and friends help Xephos to realize what Honeydew wants him to say, and what Xephos himself really wants?


_(My first Honeyphos fan-fiction. I thought it was about time I wrote one, because I'm totally in love with Honeyphos. Aiya! Well, any Honeyphos/Yogscast fans out there, I hope you like it! -Itite Emakoiji xxx)_

**What can you say that will stick, Xephos?**

Honeydew was pretty fed up. I mean, sure, he'd been down for a while. He'd been staying out of my way for a while, but I didn't know why. I'd been trying to get him to talk to me for ages, but he was refusing to co-operate with me and talk back. I still don't know why. I asked LividCoffee, and he just looked at me strangely. Does he know something I don't? He's much smarter than me, but even Sips_ and Sjin seem to know something is up. Sjin asked me, when I went to him for help, what Honeydew said to me last time he talked to me. I told him Honeydew had said:

"What can you say that will stick, Xephos?"

I, of course, was very confused about what this meant, so I was about to ask Honeyphos what it meant, when he ran off as fast as his dwarfy legs could carry him. I chased after him, but it was clear that Honeydew didn't want to talk to me. I did not see him for a week after that.

Sjin told me, "He obviously wants you to tell him _something_," he said.

"What thing, though, Sjin?" I said. "What does he want me to tell him?"

Sjin looked at me the same as LividCoffee had. "That's for you to figure out, Xephos. You're on your own for this one."

And I still don't know what I'm supposed to say.

Honeydew came to me again. I thought it was going to be a really awkward meeting, but he said this before I had begun to feel awkward, "How can you not know what to say?"

"Honeydew," I had said, trying to keep my temper. "I don't know what you _want_ me to say! How am I meant to? I don't understand."

"Xephos!" Honeydew had screamed, on the brink of tears. I could tell he was, and I felt awful. But, again, before I could say another sentence, he ran off. This was infuriating; how was I meant to tell someone something if they kept running away? I thought that the one who would be able to understand this scenario would be the smartest one; LividCoffee. He always was the scientist. The next day, I set off to see LividCoffee in his huge castle on the side of the cliff.

LividCoffee had beckoned me into his grand sitting room and had sat down with me.

"Tell me what Honeydew said this time," he had said. I, of course, told him what Honeydew had said. LividCoffee sighed.

"You're a smart guy, Xephos," he said. "Do you _seriously_ not get it? I don't want to tell you."

"Why?" I had said. I was feeling perplexed and nervous, but strangely excited in some way.

"I would," LividCoffee hesitated. "I would feel like I was helping you cheat at this. I'm sorry, Xephos, this is something you're meant to figure out yourself. It's not that complicated, really," LividCoffee had said, giving me the same look as he did before.

As I was escorted out of LividCoffee's castle, I saw a picture hanging on the wall. It was an old one, by the way the paint had faded slightly, but I could still tell what the painting was of. It was of a man wearing old-fashioned clothes proposing on one knee to his lover in some woods, perhaps after having a picnic. I was still thinking of the picture as LividCoffee closed the door behind me. Absent-mindedly, I was walking home, through the forest that divided one biome from another. There were some pigs gambolling about wildly, and I didn't really notice them until I tripped over one.

From my place on the floor, I had laid on my front, stunned. I think I would have lain there forever if I hadn't recognized a pair of boots come up in front of me. I looked up, the bright sun blinking through the trees, to see a shock of orange hair and beard under a horned helmet.

"Honeydew?" I had said.

Honeydew had knelt down next to me, his face locked in a serious expression. "Xephos, tell me something," he had said.

That then put me in an awkward position. I still had no idea what to say!

"Um," I had said, trying to think of something. "I'm very glad… I have… I have you as a good friend… Honeydew."

Honeydew's expression didn't change for a second. Then his dwarfish features had twisted up into tears.

"What can you say that will stick, Xephos?" he had cried. "What can you say that will stick?"

I had suddenly realized something. I had realized why I had felt excited at LividCoffee's place. I had realized what that picture meant. I had realized what Honeydew had wanted me to say.

I knelt up.

I had taken Honeydew's gloved hand in my own, my heart pounding, my adrenaline pumping around my body.

Honeydew had been looking at me through large, cute eyes.

"I'm sorry, Honeydew…" I had said. "I had not realized before."

"What…?" Honeydew said. "What are you going to say?"

I had smiled then. "I think I am going to say what you want me to say, Honeydew; something that will stick."

Honeydew had blinked.

I had smiled and kissed his hand.

"Honeydew, I've realized. I do not need anything. I do not need anything at all," I had said. I didn't really know what I was saying. "And you do not need anything. The only thing we need between us is us ourselves."

"X… Xephos…"

"So, Honeydew, will you…" I had swallowed. "Will you love me as I love you? Will you, Honeydew, love me, Xephos, as I love you?"

Honeydew had looked into my eyes. "Why would I ever say no?" he had said, starting to cry. I couldn't believe it. Had I never realized that Honeydew was the only one for me? Had I seriously never realized? I had felt awful. But, of course, I don't have to feel awful now. Not with my love, you, a ginger dwarf, asleep on my chest in this square, red, Minecraft bed.

"What can you say that will stick, Xephos?"

I know now, Honeydew. The thing you want to hear. I whisper it to you now.

"I love you, Honeydew, with all my heart, I love you."


End file.
